


Pause; Be Sweet

by SpaceChildKeilei



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceChildKeilei/pseuds/SpaceChildKeilei
Summary: An intermission after Episode 171.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Pause; Be Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miles on his discord! Some soft fluff written in the transcript format. Also I know how to convey kisses without gross mouth sounds, Alex hire me

[EXT. EXITING WHAT WAS FORMERLY JARED HOPWORTH'S GARDEN]

[TAPE CLICKS ON.]

[FOOTSTEPS, AS IS NOW COMMON, CRUNCHING ON GRAVEL. A FEW MOMENTS PASS IN SILENCE.]

[AN EXHALE.]

**MARTIN**

Hm? J-Jon?  


[THE FOOTSTEPS STOP.]

**MARTIN (CONT'D)**

Everything alright?  


**ARCHIVIST**

(short inhale) Was.. w-was that alright? Back there?

**MARTIN**

(hesitant) You mean.. the, ah, smiting? L-like you said, it probably didn't help, but it didn't hurt anything, either -

**ARCHIVIST**

(overlapping, anxious) No, no, I meant - when I. Er. Called you my b-boyfriend. Was that.. ?

[A MOMENT GOES BY. MARTIN IS SILENT, BEFORE CHUCKLING QUIETLY.]

**MARTIN**

(fond) Was it - Jon, of course it was alright. I mean, hah, I didn't exactly think we'd be telling it to some weird fleshy parody of the Hulk, but - y-yeah. I didn't mind.

[A LOADED PAUSE. THE ARCHIVIST'S BREATHING HAS QUICKENED.]

**MARTIN (CONT'D)**

(audibly smiling) Liked it, even. (sounding it out slowly) Boyfriend.

[MARTIN LETS OUT A SOFT _HEH._ THERE'S ANOTHER PAUSE.]

**ARCHIVIST**

(relieved) _Oh._ A-alright, then. (pausing) .. Martin?

**MARTIN**

Yeah? Oh, o-oh, Jon - mmph! 

[FABRIC RUSTLING. THERE'S A DELIGHTED HUM FROM MARTIN FOR A FEW DRAWN OUT MOMENTS.]

**MARTIN (CONT'D)**

(delighted) Oh. Oh, _wow._ Where'd that come from, then? N-not that I'm complaining!

**ARCHIVIST**

I love you. I can't imagine that being some all-seeing eldritch monster's boyfriend is great, but _I love you._

**MARTIN**

(annoyed) Don't talk about yourself like that, Jon. (softer) Being your boyfriend is the best thing to ever happen to me, honestly. It would've been, regardless if it was before or after.

[THE FOOTSTEPS RESUME. THERE'S MORE FABRIC RUSTLING, AND THE RASP OF SKIN - THE ARCHIVIST HAS TAKEN MARTIN'S HAND IN HIS OWN.]

**ARCHIVIST**

I know. For.. for me, too.

[THE TAPE CLICKS OFF.]


End file.
